The Simplicity of Things
by animeo
Summary: The simple way things work in Niou and Sanada's relationship. Boys Love! Yay. Warnings: Niou's potty mouth!


**OMG! I'm back you guys! Kinda...sorta...not really? I don't know. I've had writer's block for the better part of the past eight months. I'm really sorry I haven't written anything or updated any of my stories during this time. It's not that I've been busy or something like that, I just haven't been able to write. I take that back, I have been able to, but when I do I just can't get anything going really well. I have pages upon pages of scrap stuff that I can't turn anything into. I'm debating on just discontinuing my other stories all together and starting fresh and new. If anyone would like to pick up my other stories and finish them, then do by all means go ahead! We'll figure something out to make it work for you. Just message me if you do.**

**Now that all of that is done, I give you a SanadaxNiou one-shot thingy! Yays for 37x20! They're such a fun pair to find fanart for on Japanese sites Such pretty pretty art...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even my computer and hardly my thoughts at times. So here we go.**

* * *

Sanada Genchirou. Niou had deemed this one teenager to be the most confusing of the entire team. What added to Niou's confusion was the blatant fact that Sanada was, quite possibly, the most simple minded of the team as well. Win or you get beat, very simple, simple person with easy to understand goals. Dreams of winning Nationals three times in a row. Though as far as Niou was concerned that was the extent of the simplicity, past that things got extremely complicated.

"Is Yagyuu still out there doing laps?" Niou heard part of Marui's shower muffled voice drift from the main part of the clubroom.

Yagyuu had been on the receiving end of Sanada's very own spiteful and vengeful mood. Why, because of a simple thing, Yagyuu and Niou had sex. Why the big fuss from Sanada? Niou was his, plain and simple.

Sanada did not make it publicly clear, though most of the regulars had realized it already; Niou knew this easily enough and chose to disregard Sanada's ownership of him. Yagyuu was not one of the blind ones that had not taken notice of Niou and Sanada's relationship either; he knew, full well, what was in store for him when all was said and done.

Sanada wasn't particularly possessive of anyone, but with Niou, he felt the need to be. Like it was his job alone. Niou didn't mind so much really, he liked the idea of someone caring about him that much. Sanada wasn't controlling, he just kept a close eye on the things that Niou did, nothing had exactly changed from their relationship before him and Sanada started dating. Nothing could change; everyone would notice things immediately if they did. Sanada did not want that, so Niou continued with his childish antics during practice and other team related occasions. Sanada would get upset and assign Niou laps, Niou would run the laps and all would be well.

Niou sighed, letting the warm water run over him from over head. A nice shower after practice was always good. He'd also not be as pissed at Sanada when he got out. Showers and baths would always calm his nerves; Sanada had quickly found this out. Niou, while he does pick on people bringing them to their breaking points, you would think, would not have much of one himself. He had a short fuse, though longer than Sanada's, and would easily lash out at people. He wouldn't hit like Sanada does, he gets back in a far more indirect manner or some sort.

Sanada stepped inside the clubroom; Yagyuu following behind him since Sanada deemed he was the only one who would make sure Yagyuu ran every single step of said "punishment" laps. All eyes looked towards him, minus Niou who was still in the shower for various reasons, and a few mutters arose from between Marui and Jackal. Yagyuu went immediately to his locker, while Sanada shot a harsh glare to all that was in the room effectively ridding the stares and hushed talk.

"Hey Jackal," Marui started in a rather loud voice to make sure his doubles partner heard him, despite them being right next to each other. "There is this great new bake shop down the street I heard about, I think we should go check it out today…as in _now_."

Jackal looked over at Marui, raising an eyebrow, and then looked back over at Sanada, who had started to undress in his usual quiet manner, and nodded. "Yea, sounds like a good idea." Jackal finished tying his shoes, stood up straightening his school jacket, and then picked up his tennis bag, shouldering it.

"Awesome, let's get going then!" Marui took one last look at Yagyuu, trying to remember the way he looked now as to compare how he'll possibly look later once Sanada was done beating the living shit out of him, and left out the clubroom.

Niou looked towards the shower room door. _'Yagyuu will be in here soon, he always takes his shower four minutes after coming in from practice. Stays in for ten, gets out and dries off in six, goes in to the club room and changes in seven, gathers and leaves in 2 minutes.'_ He thought with a sigh, and shut the water off. That left him with around twenty five minutes from the moment Yagyuu turned the water on in the shower to when he would leave, before Niou could properly discuss/argue about the whole situation with Sanada in private. Niou had wasted enough time in the showers, enough time to make his fingertips begin to wrinkle, and enough time to sooth his mood so he could try to talk rationally with Sanada about this. Just as Niou stepped out of the showers and got the towel around his waist, Yagyuu walked inside. '_Such predictable timing…'_ Niou thought walking out into the semi-empty clubroom, its only occupant still being Sanada.

Sanada didn't look back at Niou, he merely pointed to a spot next to him. Niou went to the spot, rolling his eyes as he did.

"You do realize just as to how-" Sanada had started but stopped when Niou raised a hand.

"Hold the bullshit for another twenty-one minutes, Sanada," was all he said as he proceeded to dress back in his school uniform.

Those twenty-one minutes weren't the most pleasant of minutes. It was actually a time filled with low sighs and shuffling of clothes, a few mumbled words coming from Sanada, eye rolls from Niou, and a muttered goodbye from Yagyuu as he left out the door. Once Niou was sure that Yagyuu was gone, he finally turned to Sanada and said, "Ok, now you can continue with your lectures for me."

Sanada looked up at Niou and shook his head. "I'm not going to lecture you, Niou. It would be hypocritical of me and pointless to you."

"Damn right it would be hypocritical of you and pointless. You are the one that went and _fucked_ Atobe behind my back for two months." Niou turned away and glared at his locker pulling his jacket on forcefully.

Sanada sighed, fixing his tie, "You aren't going to let that go anytime soon are you? I told you that I was sorry about it."

Sorry? That's all he could say about it was that he was sorry. Niou gritted his teeth and slammed his locker shut. "No, Sanada, being sorry for doing it would have been going to Atobe and cutting things off, not going to cut things off but end up having sex with him anyways for a few more weeks, that's called being a fucking jackass. But let me back up here because I'm the wrong aren't I?" Niou looked at Sanada daring him to say he was wrong in any possible way. Satisfied that Sanada wasn't going to say anything Niou continued on, "Well? Of course I'm not, for once. All I did was just go off and have sex with Yagyuu _once_ and you get all pissed off about it. Fuck that, I'm not putting up that for you, ok?"

"Niou-"

"NO! I don't wanna hear it!" Niou frowned and picked up his bag, shouldering it, and started towards the door of the clubroom. "I'm going home, _by myself."_ Niou said the last two words with pure malice.

"Niou, we live close to each other, we have to go the same way toge-" Sanada was cut off by the slam of the clubroom door. He pulled on his cap and sighed again, bent down and picked up his bag. Niou would be mad at him for a week then they would be back together again. That's how things went. That's how they always went. Sanada closed his eyes and shook his head, waited a few more minutes then left out the door, shutting off the lights as he did and locking it behind him. That was the simplicity of their relationship, unadorned and austere. Niou would get mad or upset about something with Sanada, storm off like a child, glare at him, pick at him, and such, then come right back again saying he was sorry for getting mad. Sanada was ok with that; he dealt with Niou's childish ways for a reason, because he cared about him. This was how things were; this is how they would always be for them. It was simple, straightforward, uncomplicated, and easy to understand.

* * *

**And there you go. After eight months you get just over 1700 words. Horrible I know, but once school starts back up (MONDAY~!) I'll find time in class to draw from my surroundings and WRITE from other peoples problems. I've been on a big Tango streak (ELLE-CHAN!) so this was just a random thing. **

**I'd love some reviews! it would make me so happy...**

**animeo**


End file.
